Floccinaucinihilipilification
by Fluteorwrite
Summary: Alfred wants to know what floccinaucinihilipilification means, and he will annoy Matthew until he tells him. AU! Human names. Rated K plus because of something Arthur/Matthew says.


**_Floccinaucinihilipilification- yes, that is a word, my favourite word actually ^_^ It means"Valuing something as valueless" I decided to write a short oneshot about this word._**

**_This is AU, in my opinion it erm...works better as an AU ;-p_**

**_Now let's see how hard it'll be for Matthew to explain what this word means to Alfred._**

**_This is a drabble, not a story. It's short!_**

**_DISCLAIMER-I do not own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does. I also do not own the iphone, the wonderful company Apple does._**

* * *

><p>Matties POV<p>

As I was preparing pancakes for Alfred's breakfast, yes Alfred's breakfast because it is currently 12:30pm, when I heard him trampling down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"MATTIE! I have an important question!" he yelled as he ran into the kitchen still pulling his belt around his jeans while holding his iphone in his right hand.

I spun around and threw down the fork I had been using to taste the pancakes onto the stove top in the process.

"Yes Alfred, what's your question?" I asked him in my usual quiet voice as I straightened the apron that was around my waist.

"Nice skirt," he mumbled when he saw the apron."Anyway! I was texting Arthur," He then turned on his iphone and shoved it towards my face. "When he used this really weird and big word that I do not know, I actually think it's not even a word!" he told me.

I stepped back a foot and pushed his phone back a few inches towards him. Said word was enlarged on the screen, so I couldn't see the rest of the text.

"Alfred, that is a word," I whispered blandly.

He pulled his iphone back and stared at it as if it were the most interesting think in the world.

"It is NOT , it's too long!" (A/N-that's what she said *snicker*) he yelled and flailed his arms around, almost dropping his phone.

"Alfred, floccinaucinihilipilification is a word," I told him, ignoring his flailing arms, and turned back towards my pancakes which surprisingly have not burnt yet.

"Fine, if you say it's a word it's a word," he mumbled and put his phone into his jean pocket.

"Exactly," I smiled and continued flipping over the pancakes to ensure that they wouldn't burn.

"Well, if you're so smart then what does flokinfication mean?" he asked me, completely messing up the pronunciation of floccinaucinihilipilification .

I sighed and put the flipper down beside the cooking pan which currently had 5 pancakes in it and turned towards my annoying brother.

"It means 'to value something as valueless' Alfred," I told him with a flat tone and turned back to the pancakes.

"Wait... then why did Arthur use that word in the text?" he asked as he pulled his iphone out of his pocket and turned it on.

Alfred was beginning to get extremely annoying, unfortunately if he doesn't understand something he'll annoy me to no end until he understands.

I groaned and turned around, flipper still in hand.

"Alfred, just give me your phone so you'll finally shut up once I explain it to you." I asked and held out my hand.

He grinned and put his phone in my hand, the text still on screen.

I held the phone up to my face and read the text under my breath.

"Alfred you're a twat, your dick is floccinaucini- ...ALFRED!" I yelled and threw the phone at him. He caught the phone in his left hand and he began laughing like a maniac. I began blushing furiously and he was clutching his stomach.

"Mattie! Your face! HA! It was awesome!" he yelled through hiccups because of his laughter.

"Alfred! It's not funny! I don't want to know Arthurs opinion of... your night together!" I yelled although it came out as more of a mousy squeak.

Alfred just continued laughing, I began shooing him out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards his room.

"I'm going to purposely burn your pancakes Alfred, parce que t'est un stupid idiot!*" I yelled at him, using the French that I've known forever.

I walked back towards the kitchen and continued cooking his pancakes. I didn't have much work to do though, thanks to him they were already burnt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes yes, I know it's short. I just loved this idea though _ Review if you want to ;p<strong>_

_***Alfred, because you're a stupid idiot!**_


End file.
